To Kill Or Not To Kill?
by Nolay
Summary: this is just somthing I decided to write while reading JTHM one night.


To Kill Or Not To Kill? 

I don't own JTHM, but it consumes my life.

I sat in front of the computer, listening to my headphones. I was home alone that night I didn't have anything to do. I stayed home a lot. I looked out the window at the small house next door, wondering what goes on over there. I only listen to my head phones to drown out the occasional screams that come from the house. I turned off my computer and decided to go out for a walk, and find somthing to do. I didn't bother to grab my jacket even though it was cold out. The cold didn't bother me. I stoped infront of the neigbors house and looked at it for a moment realizing I never really saw who my neighbor was. I always wondered why there were screams coming from the house everynight. I was about to turn and keep walking down the street when the door of the house opened. I turned back and watched as a guy walked out. He must be my neighbor, this is the first time i've seen him. He must not be the scial type.

I turned back around and wind started to blow, I stopped where I was when it did. "Jeeze, it's cold." When the wind stoped I was about to continue walking when my neighbor passed by. I decided to talk to him and get to know him, as he passed by I said, "Not the social type are you?" He turned to look at me and didn't say any thing. I shrugged, "I'll take the silence as a yes." I turned to cross the street when he grabbed my arm and said, "You just assumed that I'm not scial because of my appearance didn't you?" I looked at him, "Well no. It's just i never really saw you come out of your house before. I live next door at number 778." I pointed towards my house. He didn't let go of my arm and once again he said nothing. I sighed, "Could you let go of me please. You have quite a grip and it's starting to hurt." He let go, and turned around walking down the street. I turned again to cross the street, "Well there goes the chance at a conversation." I shrugged and crossed the street, "I think I'll go to the 24-7 for a snack or somthing."

I walked for about an hour and I was freezing by the time I got to the store. I went inside and was greeted by the heat of the store. I walked by the counter and the guy looked at me and said, "Hey, kid." I knew he was being nice, but I didn't like being called a kid and I turned to face the store clerk when my neighbor walked in, I pretended not to notice and looked at the store clerk, "No offense or anything but don't call me kid." The store clerk looked at me "How old are you anyway?" I rolled my eyes, "I'm seventeen." The store clerk laughed, "You look like you're only twelve." I sighed, "Yeah I know. Did you turn off the brainfreezy machine yet?" He shook his head, "Not yet." I smiled, "Okay.' I walked over to the brainfreezy machine and though about wich flavor i wanted and decided to get a cherry freezy. After getting my brainfreezy the machine shut off. "Wow. It shuts off automatically." I went to the counter to pay for my brainfreezy. I saw my neighbor go over to get a brainfreezy and i said to him, "The machine just turned off." He turned to me, "What?" I sighed, "The machine just turned off, it turned off automatically right after I got my brainfreezy." He didn't look too happy. The clerk turned to him, I could turn the machine back on." I payed for my brainfreezy and walked out.

I heard a shot and turned around to see the store clerk dead behind the counter. "Oh my god." I saw my neighbor walk out with a satified smirk on his face. I stood there, I couldn't belive what just happened and as my neibor passed by me I looked at him, "You just..." He looked at me, "So?" I glanced at the police station a couple of blocks down. I turned to head in that direction but he grabbed my arm. "I wouldn't do that. I've never gotten caught and I would like it to stay that way." I looked at him, "Let go of my arm, right now." I tried to pull my arm out of his grip, but it didn't do any good. He smirked, "Why don't you come over to my house for a while?" I just wanted him to let go, "Let go of me you jerk." The next thing I knew, everything went black.

I woke up with my head hurting and found out I couldn't move. "What the..." I looked around and i was in a small room and the walls were stained with blood. "Where the hell am I?" I tried to get up but I found that my arms an legs ere tied. I was able to sit up and I saw my neigbor at the other side of the room. He looked at me, holding a knife, "In case you're wondering where you are right now, you're on one of the lower levels of my house." I was a little confussed, "Lower levels? How can your house have lower levels, it's so small." He walked over to me, "Right now you're underground." I looked at him, "Oookayy." I couldn't stop glancing over to the knife in his hand. He smirked, "I don't really have much of a reason to kill you at the current moment." My eyes went wide, "Kill me? You're going to kill me?" Now I know where all the screams came from everynight. He shook his head, "I don't have much of a reason to, but I'm sure I can find one." He turned and started to walk away when i said, "If you don't have a reason to kill me then why don't you just let me go?" He turned around and tossed the knife and it hit the wall just inches from my head and it cut off a bit of my hair, of course I screamed when I saw the knife come flying at me. He walked over to mee and he looked me in the eye, "Let you go? I never let anyone go." I sighed, "You brought me here for no reason. If you're not going to kill me just let me go." He shook his head and looked at me with a slight smirk, "Oh, but I am going to kill you. Maybe not right now, but eventually. Come to thinkof it, I do need more blood for the wall." I started to shake a bit, "I don't even really know you. I don't know your name or anything, I only saw you for the first time today." He pulled the knife next to my head out of the wall, "My name's Johnny C. But you can just call me Nny." I sighed, "I'm Krystal. Do you always introduce yourself to your victims before killing them?" Nny crassed his arms, "When there's time for an introduction." I layed my head back against the wall and saw that there were even chains hanging from the ceiling, I sighed, "Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse, I find out I'm going to get killed by my neighbor." Nny stood over me so he was looking down at me and I was now looking at him, "You should be glad you lived at all." I looked at the floor, "I'm suprised you haven't killed me yet. Or was throwing the knife at my head an attempt to kill me." Nny let out what sounded like a laugh, "That was just for fun, but you should have seen the look on your face when I did." I looked at himm, "If you're just going to kill me get it done and over with." Nny looked at mee as I looked back down at the floor, "Alright then." I closed my eyes and waited but when nothing happened I looked up at him, he seemed to have frozen in place and he threw the knife at the floor. I looked at the knife and back up at him, "You're not going to kill me?" He kneeled down infront of me, "I have no reason to. I don't kill with out a good reason."

I wasn't completely sure why he let me go, but I just found my self walking away from the door of his house and going back home. I didn't feel comfortable being his neighbor anymore. I thought about moving out, but never really did. I still sit at my computer everynight glancing out the window every now and then at Nny's house. I still listen to my headphones to drown out any screams, I should be glad I'm not that person screaming. I don't know if I should still move out and live somewhere else. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I'll get around to it, eventually.


End file.
